Deli
"It doesn't need to make sense! After all, without a little bit of nonsense, life wouldn't be fun at all~" '~ Deli, TSFI Season 3 Episode 25'' '''Deli is one of the major villainesses on LuigiFan00001's channel, and like Double, is a shapeshifter whom can transform into anything. However, the major difference is while Double can copy anything at will along with mimicking their voice perfectly, it's easy to notice Deli's transformations of her voice impressions and her notable eyes. However, Deli’s duplicates are usually much stronger than their original counterparts. Deli made her debut in ''Super Plush Mario: Bowser's Bad Guy Meeting'' as the secondary antagonist alongside Lord Brevon when the villains are looking for a shapeshifter for their ultimate plan to get rid of the heroes, whilst also getting rid of the "weaker" villains in their meeting. Of course in the end, their plan was thwarted by Bowser along with the rest of the other villains, notably King K Rool. While it is true she has been defeated, as hinted in the very end, Deli could be planning something... special. Appearance Deli is basically the female humanoid version of The Binding of Isaac boss Delirium, although she takes the form with a humanoid-like body, though her substance is made out of white slime, along with her black eyes with her yellow irises that can replicate anyone's fears, at least for her. Personality Cunning, sly, sneaky and shifty, Deli is one of the most intimidating characters in the channel's entirety. She manipulates others to get her way, especially when it comes to Wario and the talk of imagination. She targets on the feeble-minded folk that can easily be fooled by her true nature: sly, sadistic, and sneaky. Deli can even have herself a sick sense of humor, or make a few puns here and there, since she likes to have herself some fun every once in a while. She has a lustful side to her as well, which could imply her as the most lustful villainesses on the show. While she can appear innocent at times, there are times when her anger will come out and scare her victims and opponents. Episode Appearances *Super Plush Mario: Bowser's Bad Guy Meeting (debut)- Made her debut here, and assisted Lord Brevon in the villainous takeover. *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 25: Legally Blonde *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 27: Friend or Fight *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 30: Mech Mania- Assisted Wario and Waluigi, and turned into Robobo. *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 31: Calara's House of Chaos *AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special (Ran a "Kissing Booth.") *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 37: THE SECOND VOTING Quotes "Floofy and white! Oooh, that's so perfect~ Just like some of your little fanbase that you DON'T EVEN DESERVE." "Hohohahaha! You're not so bad after all! In fact, I thought that you were just an attention-seeker at first, but you know what? You're not that bad! You have potential!" "Hee hee! You're really fun, you know that? Each and everyone of you! In fact, I would LOVE to copy ALL of your powers~" "You know, I'm quite impressed with your actions, Mr. Koopa. You tried so hard, but you still fail! What a shame~" "Aw, but the chaos and anarchy is so much fun! Can't we just stay a little while longer? Ah shame, shame. I'll talk to ya later kid!" "Who wants a taste of my pudding~?" Gallery Deli Screen.png|Deli's Intro Screen. Deli T.png|Deli as Skeleton T Delitine.png|Deli as Valentine Valenli.png Trivia *Deli is actually the female version of Delirium from Binding of Isaac. *Although appearing innocent, she can have her moments of rage and villainy that slip from her voice. *Deli has been stated as one of LuigiFan's favorite characters due to her manipulative nature, and how she can take any words from her enemies and flip them right back at them, in order to deceive them and get a step ahead. *Deli has sung her own cover of Toxic Love! It is available on LuigiFan's SoundCloud, "Little Horn". Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Indie Characters Category:The Binding of Isaac Characters Category:Those voiced by Other Actors Category:Main Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:The Giants! Category:Demons Category:Final Bosses Category:Hall of Popularity Category:Giants Category:God-Like Category:Psychopaths Category:Sassmasters Category:Ancient Creatures Category:Those voiced by CharmeleonWarrior